gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wars To Come
"The Wars to Come" is the first episode of the fifth season of Game of Thrones. It is the forty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 12, 2015. It was written by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, and directed by Michael Slovis. Plot Summary Prologue - 25 years ago A young Cersei Lannister and her wary tag-along Melara Hetherspoon, are creeping in the woods of The Westerlands. Melara doesn't want to continue on, but young Cersei eggs her on. They reach a hut within the woods, which belongs to a witch named Maggy. Unafraid, Cersei walks in first. Upon meeting this "witch", Cersei orders to have her future read. Maggy is hesitant at first, but after Cersei threatens to have her eyes gouged out, the witch relents. After Cersei cuts her thumb on an athame, Maggy tastes her blood and offers the young girl three questions. Cersei's first question was if she would marry the prince. Maggy says she would not marry the prince, instead she would marry the king, and become queen. She also told young Cersei that the king would have twenty children and she would have three, and that "gold will be their crowns, and gold, their shrouds". Lastly, she told the youth that her reign would not last; that a younger and more beautiful woman would take her place. In King's landing In the present, Cersei arrives at the Great Sept of Baelor to pay respects to her deceased father Tywin. Once inside the Sept, she chastises her brother Jaime for freeing their brother Tyrion and indirectly causing their father's death. At Tywin's wake, Cersei is approached by Lancel Lannister. He has become a devout member of the Sparrows, a religious cult, and asks Cersei's forgiveness for their adulterous relationship, as well as getting her husband Robert Baratheon obscenely drunk on the day he died. Cersei denies any knowledge of her husband's murder, and leaves. In the Free Cities Tyrion arrives in Pentos, with the aid of Varys. Varys tells Tyrion that he and Illyrio Mopatis had worked together in secret to install Daenerys Targaryen as the new ruler of Westeros, but that their errors in trying to restore the Targaryen dynasty have left them in Pentos, unable to return to King's Landing. Later, Varys discusses the virtues needed in a new ruler for Westeros, to which Tyrion replies that such a man does not exist. Varys offers Tyrion the choice of either drinking himself to death in Pentos, or travelling with him to Meereen to support Daenerys. Tyrion eventually agrees to travel with Varys. In Slaver's Bay Several Unsullied remove the large gold harpy from the top of the Great Pyramid in Meereen to show the Meereenese people they are under Targaryen rule now and their old traditions are long gone. One of the Unsullied, White Rat is seen walking into a brothel and pays a prostitute to lie with him and comfort him. He is subsequently murdered by a member of the Sons of the Harpy, a resistance group operating in Meereen. Daenerys orders Grey Worm to find those responsible, and for the murdered soldier to be buried in the Temple of the Graces. Hizdahr zo Loraq returns to Meereen and declares that his mission to Yunkai has been successful, and that the Wise Masters will turn over power to a council of former slaves and former slave owners. In exchange, the Wise Masters have asked that Daenerys consent to the reopening of the fighting pits, an arena where slaves used to fight to the death. Daenerys denies the request. Later, Daario Naharis convinces her to reconsider, as his youth fighting in the pits gave him the fighting skills necessary for him to join the Second Sons, where he met Daenerys. Daenerys attempts to visit two of her dragons, Viserion and Rhaegal, whom she locked underground in the Meereenese catacombs to prevent them from killing innocents or fleeing, like her other dragon Drogon. When she approaches them, they attempt to attack her, forcing her to briskly escape the room. In the Vale Podrick Payne attempts to plan the next move for himself and Brienne of Tarth, but Brienne tells him that she doesn't want anyone following her. He reminds her of the oath she swore to Jaime to find the Stark girls, but she states that Arya did not want her protection. Brienne also points out that Pod was not safe in King's Landing and now they are far away from the capital, he is safe and they can go their separate ways. As the two talk, Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark's caravan passes them, Brienne unbeknownst to its occupants. Baelish and Sansa watch over Lord Robin Arryn struggle while sparring with a young boy. While watching Robin spar, Sansa witnesses Baelish receive a message, which he quickly hides. Lord Yohn Royce has agreed to take Robin as his ward and train him to fight, but is not optimistic of his abilities, stating "he swings a sword like a girl with palsy." Though Baelish told Lord Royce that they would be traveling to the Fingers, they instead head west, with Baelish explaining that he is taking her to a place the Lannisters can never find her. At the Wall Stannis realizes he needs an army, and desires the Free Folk to fight for him. He calls for Jon Snow, telling him that if he can get Mance Rayder to bend the knee and have the Wildlings fight for him, he would set them free and give them their own land within Westeros. Jon relays this message to Mance, but he refuses to bend the knee. Because he will not fight for Stannis, his punishment is death by being burned alive. On the night of his execution, Mance stands before Stannis, and although he cannot bend the knee, he offers him luck. Mance is led to the stake. Melisandre lights the pyre, and Mance slowly begins to feel the agonizing pain of the fire. Unable to watch him suffer any longer, Jon turns and storms off. Others turn away from the scene as well, including Gilly and Shireen. Just as Mance begins to give in and start screaming, an arrow pierces directly into his chest. It is Jon, giving the man he respected an easier death. Mance dies before he feels the agony of the flames. Appearances First *Melara Hetherspoon *Maggy *White Rat *Meereenese prostitute Deaths *White Rat *Mance Rayder Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Aidan Gillen as Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister *Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell *Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund *Hannah Murray as Gilly *Conleth Hill as Lord Varys *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon Guest Starring *Ciarán Hinds as Mance Rayder *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne *Ian McElhinney as Barristan Selmy *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Tara Fitzgerald as Selyse Baratheon *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Jodhi May as Maggy *Dominic Carter as Janos Slynt *Joel Fry as Hizdahr zo Loraq *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Eugene Simon as Ser Lancel Lannister *Will Tudor as Olyvar *Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce *Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant *Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister *Brenock O'Connor as Olly *Kerry Ingram as Shireen Baratheon *Paul Bentley as the High Septon *Reece Noi as Mossador *Michael Condron as Bowen Marsh *Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn *Nell Williams as Young Cersei Lannister *Isabella Steinbarth as Melara Hetherspoon *Marcos James as White Rat *Allan Gildea as TBA *Meena Rayann as Meereenese noblewoman *Stephen Brown as TBA *Joe Hewetson as TBA Cast notes *20 of 29 cast members for the fifth season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Bolton), Michael McElhatton (Roose Bolton), Diana Rigg (Olenna Tyrell), Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar) and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. *This episode is the final appearance of starring cast member Charles Dance (Tywin Lannister) due to the death of his character at the end of the previous episode. *Michiel Huisman, Nathalie Emmanuel and Dean-Charles Chapman are all added to the main cast with their names appearing in the opening credits, starting with this episode. They all previously appeared in recurring roles, Huisman and Chapman in the fourth, and Emmanuel in the third and fourth season. Notes *Arya Stark, House Bolton, and House Martell do not appear in this episode. *The producers and actors have confirmed that Bran Stark and his associated characters (Hodor and Meera Reed) will not be appearing at any point in Season 5: their storyline caught up with its current point in the books, and it was at a very sensible stopping point, so they decided to simply give it a year off, to return in Season 6. Bran will be training off-screen with the Three-eyed raven to hone his powers. *The Young Cersei flashback in the Prologue to Season 5 at the beginning of this episode marks the very first time that the TV series has ever used a flashback. The novels make extensive use of flashbacks - or rather, characters within their own POV chapters will recall events that happened earlier, through vivid narration (the narrative itself doesn't shift an entire chapter to past events). The unaired pilot episode included several flashbacks, but the showrunners were left with a very negative impression from the experience, feeling that the use of flashbacks was too confusing for audiences already trying to keep track of several dozen characters in the present. *Charles Dance returns in this episode to "play" the corpse of Tywin Lannister, just as Jack Gleeson returned in "Breaker of Chains" - the episode after his character died - in order to "play" his corpse. *Young Cersei is played by Nell Williams, who worked very hard to copy Lena Headey's mannerisms in order to portray a younger version of the same character. *In Season 1, the TV series invented the detail that Cersei actually did have a son by Robert, before Joffrey was born, but that he died in infancy - back in the earliest days of their marriage when she was willing to at least give their relationship a chance. In the novels, Cersei actively avoided ever getting pregnant by Robert, to the point that the one time she did, she secretly had an abortion. The prophecy that she would have no children by Robert therefore doesn't seem to take this into account. There have been subsequent points in the TV series when Cersei also described Joffrey as her "eldest" son. However, infant mortality is high in the medieval society of Westeros, and even in the novels it is not unusual for people to simply not include babies who died in the cradle in the count of children they have had. *Kevan Lannister and his son Lancel return in this episode, who first appeared in Season 1 but have not been seen since Season 2 ended. Lancel's absence is explainable, as in the books the arrow wound he took at the Battle of the Blackwater developed a life-threatening infection, and he spent all of the time between then and Tywin's death half-alive in sickbed, only really regaining the ability to walk under his own power by Tywin's funeral (earlier he was briefly carried out to Joffrey's wedding). Kevan, however, apparently did not reappear in Seasons 3 and 4 because the actor was unavailable, though he was present at all of Tywin's councils in corresponding sections of the novels. *The episode title refers to Mance's words to Stannis "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come". *This episode marks the first time that Daenerys' dragons Viserion and Rhaegal are mentioned by name on screen, while Drogon's name had only been spoken for the first time in the previous episode. In the books :See: Differences between books and TV series - Season 5#The_Wars_to_Come * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Storm of Swords: **Chapter 71, Daenerys VI: Daenerys Targaryen orders the harpy statue at the top of the Great Pyramid of Meereen to be pulled down. **Chapter 75, Sam IV: after the Battle of Castle Black, Sam notes that Ser Alliser Thorne and Ser Denys Mallister are candidates for the impeding Choosing of the next Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. ** Chapter 76, Jon XI: Jon Snow is training a young black brother in the yard of Castle Black when Melisandre comes and tells Jon to meet Stannis at the top of the Wall. On the way up, Jon asks her if she isn't cold, and she claims she never is. They find Stannis on the edge of the Wall, where he asks Jon for his help to reclaim the North from its Lannister-appointed Warden, Roose Bolton, who betrayed Jon's brother. However, Jon declares his loyalty is to the Night's Watch. Stannis says he needs the wildlings to pledge their fealty to him, and if their King Mance Rayder does not bend the knee, he will be burnt. *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: **Chapter 7, Cersei II: Cersei arrives at the Great Sept of Baelor, escorted by Ser Meryn Trant, for Tywin's wake. Cersei feels surrounded by Tyrells. She talks to Kevan, Tywin's brother, and encounters Kevan's son Lancel, who looks unrecognizably ragged. He has become a member of a new religious fanatic movement, the Sparrows. Cersei fears what Lancel may tell the High Septon about King Robert's death in an apparent hunting accident, which Lancel had helped stage. **Chapter 9, Jaime I: Jaime stands over Tywin's body and feels incredible guilt for releasing Tyrion. ** Chapter 36, Cersei VIII: Cersei looks back on how, when she was young, she and her friend visited a fortuneteller called Maggy in the woods. Cersei pressed Maggy for her fortune, and Maggy answered her questions: yes, she would be queen, until one younger and more beautiful replaced her; no, she would not have children with the king, but he would have many; and her own children would die before she did. **Chapter 41, Alayne II: having descended from the Eyrie, Littlefinger discusses his own plans and Cersei's reign with Sansa Stark, who is disguised as Alayne. *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: **Chapter 1, Tyrion I: Tyrion arrives drunk in Pentos, at Illyrio's manse. Tyrion's new benefactor convinces him not to drown himself in wine and instead go on to to serve someone stronger than Tommen, gentler than Stannis; the only one who he claims can save the Seven Kingdoms. **Chapter 2, Daenerys I: an Unsullied soldier visits a brothel alone to cuddle with a prostitute, but is then killed by a Son of the Harpy, which enrages Daenerys. Grey Worm is asked why a eunuch would go to a brothel. Hizdahr zo Loraq asks Daenerys to reopen the fighting pits, which he argues are a part of the cultural heritage of Slaver's Bay. **Chapter 5, Tyrion II: Tyrion heads to Meereen in order to serve Daenerys Targaryen and help her win the throne. He is told that Daenerys needs men such as him, and that Varys and Illyrio are old friends. **Chapter 10, Jon III: in the yard of Castle Black, Mance Rayder is sacrificed in a pyre by Melisandre. As Mance burns, Jon has him shot full of arrows in order to end him mercifully. **Chapter 11, Daenerys II: soon after imprisoning them, Daenerys visits Viserion and Rhaegal in the catacombs of the Great Pyramid, but they are growing more savage every day and are out of control. **Chapter 23, Daenerys IV: Daario Naharis returns to Meereen from his mission. Daario urges Dany to loose the dragons on her enemies before they attack her. **Chapter 36, Daenerys VI: Hizdahr suggests terms of peace with Yunkai which the Wise Masters will accept, though it would mean reestablishing some of the practices the Queen has abolished, including the fighting pits. Memorable Quotes Maggy: "Oh yes, you'll be queen...for a time. Then comes another, younger, more beautiful, to cast you down and take all you hold dear." Brienne of Tarth: "I don't want anyone following me. I'm not a leader. All I ever wanted was to fight for a lord I believed in. The good lords are dead and the rest of them are monsters." Tyrion: "Good luck finding him." Varys: ' "Who said anything about him?" 'Daario Naharis "A Dragon Queen, with no dragons, is not a Queen." Lord Yohn Royce: "He swings a sword like a girl with palsy." Daenerys Targaryen: "I'm not a politician, I'm a Queen." Loras Tyrell: "He was a force to be reckoned with..." Loras Tyrell: "Everyone knows everything about everyone." Mance Rayder: “The freedom to make my own mistakes was all I ever wanted.” Cersei Lannister: "I doubt you ever led anyone anywhere." Image gallery YoungCersei.png|Young Cersei cuts her finger to draw a drop of blood, which Maggy the witch uses to tell her future Alayne Littlefinger Royce 501.jpg|Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish, his ward "Alayne" (Sansa Stark), and Lord Yohn Royce inspect Vale soldiers. GOT_Season_5_01.jpg|Tyrion in Pentos Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes